


Good Guy, Bad Girl

by ilithiyarys



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Chicago PD AU, Espionage AU, F/M, Military AU, Upstead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilithiyarys/pseuds/ilithiyarys
Summary: After a short-lived military career, Jay Halstead takes a leap into an academic career, quickly turning him into one of the US government’s top, best, and brightest engineers. One day, he meets a woman, Hailey, while working undercover on the job - whom he doesn’t know is actually a professional assassin sent to kill him. What happens when the assassin begins to fall in love with her target?
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Good Guy, Bad Girl

**Author's Note:**

> so if you’re wondering what madness i've descended to over the last year of being in a pandemic, this is what I've been working on. i'm usually not the best with multi-chapter stories because i get so bored so quick but we'll see how it progresses haha. for now, i hope you enjoy it!

Jay Halstead was a normal guy who lived a pretty normal life.

He had an everyday routine. He would wake up at six and at fifteen-minute intervals he would take a shower, then get dressed and ready, have breakfast, and be out of the door all by seven o’clock.

His wardrobe was minimal, but smart. He somewhat had a slight sense of fashion; by no means fashion-forward, but enough to know what’s in style and what isn’t. He was able to throw some pieces together to make himself look presentable, confident, but most importantly - comfortable.

On occasion, he would wear a tie or a jacket (or both) if he felt dressy, or if he had an important meeting or presentation.

But that was just on occasion.

He was far better dressed than most of his colleagues, who didn’t care much for their appearance. They’d all wear hoodies, jeans, button up short sleeved shirts, and a wildly mismatched tie just to reach the bare minimum of the dress code. What else was expected from a bunch of software engineers?

Yet Jay prided himself in keeping up a smart business-casual style at work. He worked at the Pentagon, for crying out loud.

Today he was feeling a little edgy with the colour. So he put together a beige dress shirt, an olive green form-fitting sweater, and some nicely tailored dark blue jeans. To put the cherry on top, he threw on his favourite part of brown suede Chelsea boots. Lastly, he put on his glasses.

Casual. Smart. Comfortable.

Once he was dressed, he would have breakfast and be out the door by seven.

He would drive his beloved Dodge Ram to work on the same route he did every day, and arrive at the same time, every single day.

For starters, Jay wasn’t one to stray from routine. It was engrained in him from his time in the military; something he never left behind. He had a routine and stuck with it. It was meticulous, calculated. It made him feel safe. Productive. Secure.

After he parked his truck in his assigned spot in the underground parking lot, he would take his messenger bag and make his way up to the first level, where he would have to go through security. He’d have to take off his bag and his jacket, and whatever was in his pockets in order to get through the gate - kind of like being at the airport. Except it was the Pentagon.

Everyone knew of the software engineer well and respected him. He graduated top of his class at MIT. Chicago born and raised, he was strong willed, yet still charming and sensitive. Everyone wondered how someone as handsome as Jay hadn’t settled down with someone yet. Every time someone brought it up, he’d laugh and brush it off, saying [and wholeheartedly believing], _“the right one will come when it’s the right time.”_

He wasn’t entirely wrong; he worked incredibly long days and nights, sometimes overtime working on top-secret projects for the US military, the CIA, the NSA, or even NASA. There wasn’t much margin for going out and meeting new people.

After a twelve-minute walk across the building, Jay finally made his way into his department. He greeted some of his coworkers before making his way into his office.

Jay noticed a piece of paper on his desk, realizing it was a note.

_Halstead._

_General Voight has requested to see you at 0900 hours in Ops._

_Hope you come back in one piece,_

_Col. Platt_

The brunette couldn’t help but smirk at the Colonel’s comment. General Voight had an incredible reputation; to be under his command was one of the highest honours anyone could have. He was renowned at the Pentagon, but was feared by many. He’d lost his only son in combat recently, and rumour has it, he’d been difficult to work with. So naturally, Platt’s comment made him laugh.

Over the years, he and the NSA Liaison had developed an interesting relationship. They’d exchange quips and playful banter, but at the end of the day, had a deep respect for one another. Jay appreciated it; not a lot of high ranking officers looked out for the engineers the way Colonel Trudy Platt did. And for that, he was thankful. She’d gotten him out of trouble a handful of times and kept things interesting when work seemed to be boring - like yell at the interns and lower-ranking officers for absolutely no reason.

Jay put the note down, and made his way down to the operations centre.

He didn’t realize how radically his life was about to change.


End file.
